Random Events
Hello, I will copy down all the Random Events that happen in Whuddleville. So this page will be a bit unorganized for a while. Unicogirl 12:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Positive Happenings *While sitting in the grass, a Fairy flutters next to you and hands you a pouch. Inside there are 500 wb's! :500 whuddle beans (gain) *A Fairy flutters by you and sees that you look awfully hungry. She hands you a cheeseburger to help curb your hunger. How nice! :A Cheeseburger *You stumble upon a beehive that looks partially abandoned. You pick up a piece of honeycomb to take with you. :Honeycomb *While walking through Apple Acres, you spot a lovely butterfly wing. You pocket it to add to your collection of interesting things. :Monarch Wing *You spot something blue on the ground. Upon further investigation, you see that its a lovely feather. You put it your pocket to take with you. :A Blue Feather *A beautiful fairy flies past you, bestowing you with a beautiful daisy. How lovely! :Daisy *While walking around Whuddleworld during the day, a bird swoops down and drops a Sunshine Sticker by you. I guess he wants you to share your good day with others. :FunBright Stickers - Sunshine *You have been looking for the Bazaar and you stop to rest under a nice shady tree. You wake up 2 hours later feeling refreshed. :Energy level upped *For being such a good Whuddle, a sprite gives you a treat! :Banana Popsicle *You find something laying on the ground and pick it up, better go see what it is! :Plastic Pod *You have received a Wooden Token. This is a ticket into the Bazaar when it comes to town. Keep it or sell it, your choice. :Wooden Token *Sweet! A chocolate chip cookie! Why not buy a carton of milk to wash it down with! :A Chocolate Chip Cookie Season Happening *While out Christmas Shopping you Notice a complimentary plate of cookies set out by a shop keeper with a note that says 'Help yourself!' :Snowflake Sugar Cookie *While out Christmas Shopping you Notice a complimentary plate of cookies set out by a shop keeper with a note that says 'Help yourself!' :Snowflake Gingerbread Cookie Negative Happenings *While Walking, you trip on a pebble. When you recover from the fall, you realize that you lost some Whuddlebeans. :25 whuddle beans (lost) *While running down the hill, you trip, spilling Whuddlebeans out of your pocket. Uh-oh, you are suddenly 100 Wb's poorer. :100 whuddle beans (lost) *You feel something wet hit you and look up just in time to see a bird flying by overhead. Ick! :Bird droppings on your head. *Oh no! It suddenly started raining and you step in a huge mud puddle! You better go get cleaned up! There appears to be mud all over your clothes. :Mud on your clothing (left leg) (right hip) *You find a picnic basket left at a Pine Park picnic table. You quickly eat the contents only to discover that they were spoiled. Your stomach suddenly starts to hurt. :Energy Level drop *You look up and notice a swarm of bees. You turn and run. Lose Energy. :Energy Level drop Event & Holiday Happenings Pickles Event *While taking a walk you spot something shiny behind a rock. You bend over to pick it up and realize its a pickle. Hmmm... :Small Golden Pickle *Something shiny catches the sun and you see it out of the corner of your eye. You walk over to it and realize its a pickle. How odd! :Large Golden Pickle *There seems to be a small green object hiding behind a tuft of grass. You pick it up! It's a pickle...wonder how that got there... :Small Dill Pickle *There seems to be a shiny green thing hidden behind a rock. You carefully pick it up. Oh wow! It's a large pickle. Wonder why that's there? :Large Dill Pickle *While flying a kite you see something partially hidden behind a tree. You walk over to it and see it's an empty jar. You take it home in case it comes in handy later. :Empty Jar Of Pickles *While picking up your spilled whuddlebeans you catch a glimpse of a jar behind a bush. You reach in and pull it out and realize it's full of pickles! :Jar Of Pickles *You notice a bird flying closer and instinctively duck! in fear of the dreaded bird ick. Instead of the expected wet hit to the head, something soft and fluffy lands in your hair. :Cotton Ball Category:General